Dady Lobo
by Churnok
Summary: A brief story where we get some idea of what a child of Lobo's might be like.


**Daddy Lobo**

**By Churnok**

Disclaimer

Lobo is the copyright of DC comics and is used here for non-profit entertainment purposes only. His daughter is my creation, though at this point she is an undeveloped character and may be used by anyone. Permission is given to anyone who wants to archive this story as long as they let me know first and give me a link to their site. I welcome any comments, questions, and/or constructive criticisms.

Lobo dropped the unconscious form of his latest bounty onto the back of his bike and then went to check the sidecar. The sidecar was a new addition with special safety features installed to protect another new addition sleeping quietly in the car's child safety harness, Lobo's baby girl. With tenderness that not even his friends thought he had Lobo stroked the snoring toddler's forehead before resealing the protective dome, climbing onto his bike and kicking it into high gear.

Lobo had never cared about kids before and most people would either cringe or laugh at the idea of him even reproducing mush less raising his own child. That had changed about half a year ago when he came back to his bike, after being kicked out of another bar, to find this little bundle on his seat with a several page note attached. The note was from one of his old girlfriends. The first page was full of her feelings for him, expletives mostly, some of which were impressive even by Lobo's standards. The second page said that the baby was his and that she wanted nothing more to do with it or him. The rest of the pages was medical proof that, yes this was his daughter, though that was obvious at a glance, and all the paperwork that went with her, medical records, birth certificate, etc. Not that it mattered to Lobo at the time. He just pulled the little brat free of her blanket to get a good look at it. Yep, she was defiantly his kid. Same chalk white skin, black hair, and blood red eyes. She even had the same bad attitude expression. The only difference was gender; the naked little brat was defiantly female.

"Well kid, it's nice to know the Main Man ain't shooting' blanks, but it's bye-bye time for you," he said with an air of dismissal as he tried to toss it aside. She proved to have other ideas as she had immediately latched onto his hands with her tiny arms and wouldn't let go. Lobo tried everything he could think of to get her lose short of bashing her brains in (even Lobo has his limits) but she just held on like a vice until the Main Man just screamed in her face, "Let me go you little fraggin' Czarnian worm turd!"

She just glared at him, meeting his blood red eyes with her matching pair, and belched. Lobo stood there for a moment, breathing in the stench of digested milk, and then he laughed, carefully wrapped her back in her blanket and secured her in the seat behind his saying, "Kid, I like yer attitude."

Several months and a specially designed sidecar later Lobo had come to genuinely care about his daughter. Even going so far as to dress her in a miniature version of his own outfit complete with a plastic, child-safe, version of his hook and chain and showing her off like any other proud papa. For one thing, she was an immense help when Lobo tried to romance the ladies. For another, she resembled him in both looks and attitude. When ever someone was stupid enough to try and use her as a hostage she would bite down hard on the idiot's hand and not let go until Lobo pried her off. Some people had lost fingers to the main man's main girl.

Having a daughter wasn't all fun, games, and dismemberment. There were diapers to change (Lobo was sure some of her loads qualified as biohazards) regular feeding times, bills for toys, supplies, and checkups, teasing remarks from idiots (most of the lucky ones woke up in intensive care, the rest never woke up) and of course Lobo couldn't go out drinking as heavily, and he had to stop smoking because she kept finding and chewing his cigars to bits, but it was all worth it just to see her smile.


End file.
